


WindSwept

by jacquie_galaxy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Horse AU, Langst, M/M, hopefully you guys like this, klance probably won't be the main focus, maybe one sided Lancelot idk, platonic hunk and lance, their horses are based on their lions obv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquie_galaxy/pseuds/jacquie_galaxy
Summary: Horse riding AU - Sometimes things don't turn out the way you want them to, but maybe it's for the better.Lance loves riding, it's his safe haven, where he only has to worry about himself, and his beautiful horse Blue. But things change after one horrific week, and after that, Lance really doesn't know what to think.





	WindSwept

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! It has been a while since I've written a fanfic. :) I'm so exciting to share this!

“Don’t be afraid to change, you may lose something good, but you may also gain something better”

* * *

 

At that moment, Lance felt as if he had reached the peak of happiness in his life. He felt like he was on top of the world. His smile reached from cheek-to-cheek. It was raining torrentially, his riding clothes were soaked, and his lower half was covered in mud. But nothing could bring him down from this high.

He turned his gaze towards the beautiful creature below him. Blue’s mane was plastered to her neck, and and her normally shiney grey-blue coat was darkened and dulled with the mud and water. But her ears showed her true feelings of the moment. They were perked straight up, twitching every few seconds with excitement. She had enjoyed that jumping round just as much as he had.

They both had just competed in the 2’6’ round at a local horse show. It may have been raining, but the round went phenomenally. No rails were knocked down, and they had gotten a very high score. They were the last horse and rider team to compete, which secured their winning score.

As Lance slid off of Blue’s back, he felt two strong arms wrap around his skinny form.

“Lance!” He heard his best friend shout, “That was amazing! I've never seen Blue jump that good!” Lance turned around and returned the hug.

“Thanks Buddy!” he exclaimed, his grin still spread across his face. “Me and Blue always seem to work better together when it’s raining.” Hunk gasped, realizing how soaked they were.

“We gotta get you two inside,” He said, taking Lance’s hand and dragging him towards the stables. Lance held Blue’s reins in his other hand, and was forced to jog lightly as they were pulled towards the barn.

* * *

Lance sighed in relief as he finally sat down with warm, dry clothes on. They were still at the other stable, and they wouldn’t leave until Keith competed. Said boy was currently getting his horse, Strawberry, tacked up for his 3’6’ foot jumper round.

Lance gazed tiredly at Keith’s turned back. He wished that he could ride as well as the other boy. He was getting better, sure. But he would probably never reach the level that Keith was at. He was just being realistic. Lance leaned back and hit his head against the wall of Blue’s stall. She reached her head out of the stall and nudged him a bit with her nose.

Lance smiled softly and stretched out his hand to pet her soft grey nose. Blue was the best horse he could ever ask for, even if she wasn’t actually his. She was his lease horse, owned by Allura, the barn manager. She never had time to ride her, so Lance was given the opportunity to lease Blue.

“Lance?” His train of thought was broken by Keith’s words. He looked up. Keith was wearing his show jumping attire, holding the reins of his beautiful chestnut thoroughbred mare. Strawberry snorted and started pawing the ground impatiently. Keith shushed her quietly.

“What is it Keith?” Lance said shortly. Keith gave him a blank stare.

“You told me that you wanted 'to watch me fall off in my jumping round,'" The black haired boy said, gesturing for Lance to follow him. “I won’t fall, by the way.” He added. Lance scoffed and leapt to his feet.

“Yeah right, Mullethead,” Lance said. He knew that Keith was right though. Keith walked out of the barn. Lance gave Blue one last pat, before following him outside. Unsurprisingly, it wasn’t going to rain when Keith did his class. The jumps were significantly higher than they were before, and also set up in a more complicated way.

Once they reached the ring, Hunk ran to join them. “Hey guys!” He exclaimed. “This is so exciting, I can’t wait to see you compete Keith!” Keith gave Hunk a small grin.

“Thanks, Hunk,” he said, a bit awkwardly. Lance scoffed and looked away from Keith. Hunk gave him an exasperated look. Lance turned his head. All he wanted to do was go back into the barn and sit with Blue.

Soon it was time for Keith’s round. He quickly swung onto Strawberry’s back, and walked her into the ring. He didn’t look nervous at all. The bell rang, and Strawberry quickly sprung into a canter. As much as he hated to admit it, Lance loved to watch Keith jump. He looked completely professional, and was fully in tune with his surroundings. And Strawberry, Strawberry was just incredible. She easily went over every jump, clearing them all perfectly. She twisted around each corner with amazing agility and ease, her steps never wavering. After each jump, her hind legs would kick out, as if she was trying to place a finishing blow on the obstacle.

When they finished the round, neither of them had even broken into a sweat. Strawberry proudly trotted out of the ring, snorting loudly. Other horses around her stamped their feet and shifted, affected by her high energy and spirit. Keith casually slid off of her back, giving her a small pat. Lance shook his head. The spell was broken.

“Good girl,” Lance heard Keith quietly say. Hunk ran over to congratulate him, while Lance slowly made his way over to the both of them, while glaring at the other boy. Strawberry turned her head towards Lance and snorted, taking a step towards him. Lance reached out to scratch her forehead, but the athletic horse’s ears pinned backwards. He frowned and pulled his hand away. Strawberry gave him a condescending look, and turned away.

* * *

 

Lance was relieved to finally be back at Altea Farms. It was a smaller barn, just big enough to host competitions. The walls were painted a soft white, and the roof was a light teal blue. The familiar smell brought a smile to his face. They had just finished putting the horses away in their stalls, Hunk was walking besides him towards Lance’s car.

“Dude, I can’t wait to go to your competition next week!” Lance exclaimed. Hunk was an amazing barrel racer. His horse Sunny was a huge draft and paint horse cross. He looked extremely menacing due to his large size, but he was the sweetest horse in the world. (Besides Blue, of course).

“I’m not sure how it will go,” Hunk said, fiddling with his hands. “I’ll be competing against so many amazing riders, and -” Lance cut him off.

“Hunk, you’re an amazing rider, don’t worry,” He said, giving his best friend a wide smile. He opened the door of his car, and they both got in. “You’re going to be amazing!” His grin was contagious, and Hunk grinned as well.

“Thanks buddy.” He said. Hunk’s expression suddenly shifted into an expression that Lance couldn’t read. “Dude, sorry for changing the subject, but what was up with you and Keith today?” Lance blanched at his words.

“What do you mean?”

Hunk sighed. “You looked like you were about to kill him with your eyes the entire day! We’ve talked about this, Keith is my friend, and he’s a really cool dude. Why can’t you just give him a chance?”

Lance didn’t hate Keith, really. It was just that Keith was so perfect. Rich parents, talented horse, amazing trainer… From the first day they met, Lance had always been a bit jealous. He had to work for hours each day just to be able to keep Blue with him. He had no trainer, and as much as he loved Blue, he knew that she would never be able to reach the levels that he wanted to compete at. He would keep trying though. That’s all he could do at this point.

Before he could respond, someone shouted from the barn. “Guys, wait!”

Pidge ran out into the light drizzle towards the car. She opened the door to the back seat and hopped in.

“Sorry I couldn’t make it to the competition!” She said, putting her bag on the empty seat next to her. “How was it?”

“Both Lance and Keith did great!” Hunk said, turning around in his car seat towards her. “How was your dressage lesson?” Pidge groaned.

“Awful, Clover didn’t listen to me at all today...” She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Pidge owned a small dark bay welsh pony. Clover was a sweetheart, but was extremely smart. She would avoid work at all costs, so it was almost a constant battle being horse and rider. Keith and Strawberry apparently had been in the same boat when they first became partners. But now they were inseparable. Lance knew that Pidge wanted to reach at level with her pony, but Clover was extremely stubborn.

“How about you try talking to Keith?” Hunk voiced Lance’s exact thoughts. Pidge sighed.

“I would, but Keith is just so busy. I doubt he’d have time to talk with me. Besides, his way of explaining is extremely hard to understand.”

Lance listened quietly to their exchange as he drove down the neat gravel road. He quickly stole a glance at the barn’s retreating shape before turning away from his safe haven.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as consistently as I can. ;) like I said in the tags, klance won't be the main focus. Things may change, but idk yet. I'd love any suggestions/criticism! <3


End file.
